La carta
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Una carta que sobrevive el tiempo y llega a manos del presente. (Ahs soy horrible para esto)


Carta de John Watson a Mary Morstan.

Adorada Mary:

Lo que estoy a punto de escribir para ti es uno de los secretos mejor guardados dentro de mi memoria, un cálido recuerdo que en mis días más oscuros me envuelve y me trae la paz perdida, una acción de la que no me arrepiento y que jamás permitiré que me cambie aun cuando niegue por completo mi propia naturaleza.

Fue una época dura, fría como no tienes idea, dentro de las paredes del 221-B un fuego lento trataba de mantener la temperatura a raya. Holmes y yo estábamos bebiendo té cada quien en su rincón, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Mi cabeza estaba concentrada en ese folleto de medicina muscular hasta que sentí la penetrante mirada de mi amigo no muy lejos de mí.

"Imaginaciones mías" supuse y al apartar la vista de mi lectura me encontré con los ojos derretidos de una emoción inexplicable que no me había tocado ver en mi amigo, esa adoración y confusión mezcladas en una sola mirada, bailando, tratando de mantener el control una emoción de la otra tratando de ser fiel a sus pensamientos y no dejarse llevar por ellos. Me acerque al sillón en el que se encontraba medio recostado, por el color de sus mejillas, la nueva expresión en sus ojos y el ligero temblor de manos concluí que probablemente estaba enfermo. Mi sorpresa fue aun más grande cuando al tocar su frente, al rozar levemente la piel pálida de su cara mi corazón bombeaba la sangre aun más rápido de lo normal, sentí mis orejas calientes y un rubor que creí desaparecido tomo lugar en mis mejillas.

Mi muñeca se vio aprisionada por unos largos dedos fríos que me hicieron saltar de sorpresa pero no me retire, sus dedos guiaban mi mano de su frente a sus labios que besaron tiernamente mis dedos y al retirarlos posar mi palma en una de sus mejillas soltando un breve suspiro soñador.

Estábamos tan absortos en ese momento que ninguno de los dos escucho en qué momento una pareja había subido a nuestro departamento, siendo testigos de las acciones de Holmes para con migo.

No voy a mentirte, que dentro de todo, aun fuera de la realidad, me encontraba fascinado, aquella criatura extraña, aquel ser humano se había abierto y mis dedos acariciaban su mejilla, dibujando círculos, erizando mi piel con cada roce. Él jamás aparto mi mano de su cara y nuestros infortunados invitados salieron del piso silenciosamente, no me moví hasta que estuve seguro de escuchar un carruaje tomar velocidad calle abajo, alejándose, mis piernas fallaron estrepitosamente y sostenido por Holmes me ayudo a sentarme en su sofá.

-Volveré con un té.-me dijo y mis manos aun mas rápidas que mi pensamiento capturaron las solapas de su bata, no dejándolo ir, no quería perder un solo punto de calor sobre mi cuerpo, no tan pronto, no estando tan vulnerable.

-Watson, tendrá que quitarse esa cosa de la cara si desea que le bese.

Sin corazón aparente, yo temblando como nunca lo había hecho ante una situación así y él fresco como siempre.

Mis manos soltaron su ropa, dio media vuelta para recluirse en su habitación y de repente la estancia la sentía vacía, sin chiste y completamente fuera de lugar, como si todas las luces dentro y fuera de la sala fueran apagadas y solo quedara el resplandor débil del sol en una tarde nublada.

Y mi consiente regreso, estaba prohibido, no importaba si eras reconocido en todo el mundo, no importaba si tenias a tu hermano para el gobierno o si habías servido a tu país y peleado por Su Majestad en una guerra.

Estábamos perdidos.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, gruesas, calientes, amargas. Por fin había descubierto una pequeña parte de mi corazón y me seria arrebatado contra todo pronóstico. Holmes salió de su habitación completamente vestido y con maleta en mano, lo que quedo de mi alma (después de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y los testigos que lo habían presenciado en directo) se estremeció, creando un poco de confusión en mi dolido corazón.

¿Qué es que acaso me dejara tirado después de exponerse a tal magnitud?

-Prepárese, tengo un caso que nos requiere fuera de Inglaterra por un tiempo.

-Holmes, no puedo. ¿Qué demo…

Su beso fue inexperto, sus labios tibios, suaves y dulces callaron todas las quejas dentro de mí, su maleta quedo olvidada y el oxigeno pronto fue necesario.

-Le pediré a la Señora Hudson que no pase a ningún invitado.

La puerta quedo abierta ante mí, pudiendo observar como su espalda desaparecía escaleras abajo. Como pude me levante del sillón para encaminarme hacia mi habitación sin embargo una mano fuerte sobre mi hombro me giro para encontrarme de nuevo a Holmes y sus adictivos labios.

-Creo haberle escuchado…

-Cállese Watson, ¿A dónde cree que iba? Mi habitación esta por allá.

Sus besos volvieron a apagarme. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho completamente vestido, sus labios dejaron los míos para dirigirse hacia mi cuello pasando por mi mandíbula dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas que me excitaban cada vez mas.

No tienes una idea Mary de cuanto disfrute el sabor de su piel, de cómo su cama nos recibía con un cálido abrazo a pesar de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sus gemidos de placer al ser mis labios los que lo provocaban, al convertirme completamente en uno con Sherlock Holmes .

Una ola de placer como nunca antes había sentido me golpeo con fuerza y su nombre quedo grabado entre mis sentidos a fuego lento. Mis labios adoraban ese largo cuerpo trabajado por el tiempo y las tempestades y sus manos memorizaban cada pliegue de mi piel, cada lunar y cicatriz que en mi cuerpo se trazan.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazado a él, aun que al final, me tuve que separar para ir a limpiarme un poco y preparar la maleta, un caso requería de nuestra atención y teníamos que salir a toda marcha del país.

A la pareja no la volví a ver, un día le pregunte a Holmes si habían vuelto a aparecer para ofrecerle un caso a lo que mi amigo contesto que fue de lo más fácil aun que gustoso lo acepto, tiempo después de casarme contigo me los volví a encontrar, tú ibas a mi lado sonriente con el vestido purpura que tanto me encanta y el sombrero de plumas que te di en nuestro aniversario, ambos, hombre y mujer me sonrieron con tristeza y el pequeño bebe en los brazos de su madre aplaudía feliz por alguna razón. Tú me preguntaste quienes eran y mi respuesta fue un escueto "Nadie" no tenias que saberlo, no me sentía preparado para revelarte todo lo anterior.

Te suplico, por favor me perdones. Te amo, Te ame y Te amare hasta el final de mis días. Solo esta confesión es una manera más de que puedas entender porque Sherlock Holmes es tan importante para mí, tú eres mi vida y mi corazón, él es la mente y alma de mi existencia.

Con amor; John H. Watson.

Pd. Quema este documento, nadie, excepto tú, tiene derecho a saberlo.

1895

-Wow.

-Te lo dije.

En una cafetería de Londres de 2011 un par de fanáticos de la época victoriana se sorprendían al descubrir la carta que poseía un magnate, el chico la tomo y tardo dos meses en descifrarla por completo.

-La caligrafía coincide con la fecha pero los nombres, no hay registro vivo que nos diera una señal de que realmente existieran.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos con uno de los protagonistas? A lo mejor podríamos sacar conclusiones más acertadas si le preguntamos a él.

-¿Crees en las vidas "recicladas" Peter?

-¿Reencarnaciones?

-Sí, así es.

-Pues Leona, espero esta vez sí se queden juntos.

Fuera del local, un hombre alto con cabello rizado de color azabache y un abrigo largo extendía su mano para detener un taxi mientras que otro hombre más bajo y con el cabello color miel le seguía de cerca.

-Rezo por que así sea.

 _Amén._


End file.
